the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Pál Lőcsei (journalist)
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C5%91csei_P%C3%A1l_(%C3%BAjs%C3%A1g%C3%ADr%C3%B3) which has a list of his writings. Pavol (born Paul Lerner ) (Békéscsaba. January 21, 1922 - Budapest. May 16, 2007 ) Hungarian journalist and sociologist. He came from an assimilated Hungarian small civic family, his parents being victims of the Holocaust . After graduating from high school (1939) he became an industrial student and a locksmith worker in Békéscsaba and Budapest. His life was then linked to the labor movement (1939–1944). He escaped from the Békéscsaba collection camp before the deportation, fled to Budapest in 1944 and formed an armed group with his ironworkers, fought against German invaders and their supporters in Hungary. Lerner changed his family name to Lőcse in 1947. After World War II, he worked on the Alföld Népújság of Békéscsaba, then the staff of Viharsarok (1945–1946), and the daily newspaper of the MKP Csongrád County, the Hungarian Great Plain.(1946–1947), then editor of the capital of the Free People (1947–1948), head of the agricultural, foreign and theoretical section (1948–1954). of the newspaper The Free People. As one of the initiators of his journalist rebellion, he strongly advocated Imre Nagy's reform program and strongly condemned the violations (October 22-25, 1954). After refusing self-criticism from his superiors, he had to leave the Free People in November 1954 . While at the ELTE Lenin InstituteHe studied at the two-year course, and at the same time pursued legal and semi-official political activities to familiarize with party reform reform and to activate the second line of the party party from January 1955 to October 1956). On October 23, 1956, he attended an extraordinary editorial meeting of the Free People , where he was elected as a symbolic rehabilitation in the delegation to the PB. At the party headquarters, with party leaders present (Gerő, Kádár, Révai, Marosán), he spoke out against the prohibition of the protest and the use of firearms, and on the same day he made contact with revolutionaries demanding the freedom of the press. Initiated by the Mutual Action Against Rebellions and the Use of Arms by the Rebels, the Free People. During the siege of his headquarters, he avoided the fires that caused death at the radio (23-24 October 1956). At the time of the revolution, as a member of a deputation, he urged public recognition of the national democratic character of the revolution on 27 October 1956 by Prime Minister Imre Nagy. The Hungarian Freedom is a founding editor of the independent daily newspaper entitled (October 29-November 3). On the next day of the Soviet military intervention he did not accept the "shelter" offered by the Yugoslav Embassy (November 5) and organized the publication of a democratic opposition paper in Sopron(November-December). On January 20, 1957, he was arrested at his permanent home in Budapest, and was in detention for 15 months in a private lock in January 1957 until April 1958. The Supreme Court's People's Tribunal, as the sole defendant in a secret lawsuit, sentenced him to 14 years of imprisonment on May 14, 1958. After spending 5 and a half years on July 1, 1962, he was released on two-thirds conditionally. Then the Grand Fair Plant termékcsomagolója (1962 August-November), the CSO half-time draftsman (in December 1962. - March 1965) began a general and study sociology of family between 1963 and 1965 and the self-taught MTA Sociological Research of Group and has been Research Institute, where from 1965 to 1985 worked until. He was a sociologist dealing with family sociology. He was a founding member of the TIB in the preparation of the Historical Justice Committee (TIB). In Paris on June 16, 1988, he spoke at a memorial meeting in honor of Imre Nagy and his martyrs. On June 16, 1989, he dismissed József Szilágyi, who was executed in Nagy lawsuit, in the New Public Cemetery in Rákoskeresztúr . After 1989, he wrote a number of political publicists until his death. In 2013, a monograph was published by Gábor Pajkossy, "Pál Lőcsei at the Revolution and Retaliation, 1956-1958" (Imre Nagy Foundation-Gondolat Publisher). Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians